Lo que nunca me atreví a confesar
by PaigeMorris
Summary: Se me ocurrió esto viendo fotos de esta pareja...Achele si os gusta leer.


Lo que nunca me atreví a confesar.

12 de diciembre de 2011

Dianna estaba en su habitación, tumbada en la cama , llorando sin control recordando lo que hizo anoche, su corazón dolido , pero a la vez pensando en lo estúpida que fue hará unas horas…

FLASH BACK NOCHE ANTERIOR CASA NAYA RIVERA

Estaban las cuatro amigas: Naya , Heather , Lea y Dianna, disfrutando una de sus tantas noche en casa de Naya , viendo una película de terror y al contrario de los personajes de Glee , ninguna le tenía miedo a esas películas. La película terminó sus dos horas y con ellas las palomitas y demás dulces que tenía para disfrutar de la película, Naya y Heather recogieron las cosas para dormir , dado que ya eran las 02:05am y debían descansar, las dos llevaron las cosas a la cocina y se quedaron un rato en la cocina hablando de sus temas favoritos.

Dianna y Lea estaban tumbadas boca abajo con la cabeza en los pies de la cama en dirección a la televisión donde minutos antes estaba la película, Dianna estuvo toda la noche distante con Lea y esta quería averiguarlo.

-Di, ¿te pasa algo?-indagó Lea, posó su mano encima de la de Dianna.-Has estado toda la noche sin dirigirme la palabra, dímelo, por favor.-dijo suplicando por saber que le pasaba a su amiga.

Dianna miró sus manos y como Lea la apretaba cariñosamente.-No puedo.-dijo mientras giraba su cabeza y miraba a Lea.

-¿Por qué no?, somos amigas Di.-dijo Lea preocupada por su amiga.

-Por eso no puedo.-dijo Dianna para después mirar al frente.

-¿Qué tiene que ver que seamos amigas con lo qué te pasa?.-indagó confusa Lea.

Dianna soltó un suspiro largo y profundo.-Estoy enamorada de ti, desde el mismo instante en que te vi.-dijo sin mirarla, cuando termino decir esto la miró con lágrimas en sus ojos amenazando con salir.

-Dianna yo…-no pudo terminar Dianna la interrumpió.

-Ya se lo que me vas a decir, no hace falta que me lo digas.-dijo Dianna con la voz quebrada y las lágrimas saliendo sin control. Se levantó de la cama cogió sus cosas y salió de la habitación corriendo para irse de allí , ignorando los llamados de Lea que se levantó cuando Dianna salió de la habitación. Dianna bajó las escaleras corriendo y fue hasta la puerta de la entrada y antes de poder tocar el pomo Heather y Naya la detuvieron.

-¿Qué pasa Di?-dijeron al unísono la latina y la rubia más alta.

-Nada.-contestó Dianna sin mirarlas y bajando la cabeza , se podía ver que estaba llorando sin control , cogió el pomo de la puerta y salió de allí corriendo. Naya y Heather no comprendieron que le pasaba a su amiga , subieron al cuarto de la latina y vieron a Lea sentada a los pies de la cama llorando desconsoladamente , se acercaron e intentaron consolarla y así poder saber que pasó.

Dianna en su coche volviendo a su casa, el trayecto le era complicado , las lágrimas en sus ojos le nublaban un poco la vista, pero pudo llegar sin problemas dado que ella vive con su familia cerca de la casa de la latina. Entró a su casa dando un sonoro portazo que hizo que sus padres salieran del living alarmados a la vez que la hermana menor de su cuarto preocupada. Dianna no miró a ninguno subió corriendo a su habitación bajo la mirada de su familia preocupada, entró en su habitación dando un aún más fuerte portazo cerrando con seguro. Se tiró en su cama y lloró desconsoladamente y así pasó la siguientes cuatro horas y se quedó dormida con los ojos hinchados y rojos.

FIN FLASH BACK

No quería salir de su habitación, preocupando más a su familia. Ahora estaba sentada apoyada en el cabecero de la cama terminando con el paquete de pañuelos de papel que tenía lloraba a moco tendido, sin consuelo alguno, tenía los ojos más hinchados y rojos y la nariz la tenía ligeramente roja. Empezó a escuchar golpes desde fuera de su puerta , no tenía intención de abrir segundos más tardes no escuchaba más golpes. Terminó con el paquete de pañuelos y se echó en la cama tapándose hasta la cabeza con sus sabanas , sus sollozos no terminaban, pero aún así pudo quedarse dormida.

Golpes en la puerta hizo que se despertara, tan solo pasó unas tres horas desde que se durmió de nuevo y ahora simplemente se destapó la cara, pero sin ninguna intención de abrir la puerta ni contestar.

-Dianna, abre me por favor, soy Lea.-dijo Lea golpeando la puerta. La hermana pequeña, la dejó pasar a la casa y le deseó buena suerte, pensando que Dianna no la dejaría pasar a su habitación y se fue a la suya. Segundos más tarde Dianna abrió la puerta un poco y se sentó en la cama apoyando su espalda en el cabecero de la cama y vio como Lea después de cerrar la puerta se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Lea empezó a acariciar el pelo suave de la rubia a su lado, esta apoya su cabeza en el hombro derecho de la morocha , sollozando silenciosamente.

-No quiero perderte, no dejes de ser mi amiga, por favor.-suplicó Dianna levantando su cabeza del hombro de Lea y mirándola a los ojos con tristeza más calmada y sin soltar lágrima, dándose cuenta de que Lea también había estado llorando.

-No perderás mi amistad.-dijo Lea al tiempo de negar con la cabeza.-No me alejaré de ti, nunca, Di.-dijo sonriendo mirándola a los ojos.

-Pero, de seguro que te a…-no pudo terminar de hablar, Lea la calló con un beso sincero y con amor. Dianna en cuanto tuvo los labios de Lea sobre los suyos no dudó en ningún momento y lo correspondió profundizándolo y agarrando a la morena por la cintura mientras esta colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su acompañante. Estuvieron así durante unos minutos, disfrutando de ese beso, conociendo sus labios, la morena pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de la rubia pidiendo permiso para entrar, cosa que no negó Dianna , sus lenguas empezaron a luchar por el control. No querían separarse pero la falta de aire las obligó a separarse, uniendo sus frentes sin abrir los ojos y sonriendo.

-¿Por qué?.-preguntó Dianna dejando de sonreír abriendo los ojos y separándose de Lea.

-Porque estoy enamorada de ti desde siempre, pero anoche no me dejaste decírtelo.-dijo Lea mientras sonreía feliz.

-Lo siento, por haberme ido así, yo…-de nuevo Lea no la dejó terminar dado que la besó, pero esta vez no era un beso inocente si no uno apasionado y con amor. Dianna quitó la camisa de Lea que no se quejó e hizo lo mismo con la de la rubia, ambas entre besos y caricias se quitaron la ropa, sin prisa pero sin pausa disfrutándose la una de la otra, la rubia tumbó a la morena y se colocó encima sin separarse. Segundos más tarde Dianna dejó de besar a Lea y la miró a los ojos con amor y pasión y pudo ver las pupilas dilatadas de esta y acarició su zona íntima, acto que hizo gemir levemente a la morena, con cuidado Dianna metió dos dedos dentro de Lea sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Lea la besó de nuevo al tiempo que metía sus dedos dentro de Dianna, las dos disfrutaban de ese momento mientras movían sus caderas al mismo ritmo, la rubia sintió como las paredes de su acompañante con cada entrada y salida hacían el trabajo más difícil, aumentaron los ritmos y segundos más tardes las dos llegaron al clímax con un sonoro gemido. Dianna y Lea se olvidaron de que había más gente en la casa, la hermana pequeña de Dianna en la habitación de al lado pudo escuchar perfectamente ese gemido que ambas soltaron y sonrió de oír que su hermana por fin tuviera lo que tanto tiempo deseó, la hermana pequeña de la rubia fue su confidente respecto a los sentimientos hacia Lea y que en cuanto escucho los gemidos de placer de ambas se marchó de la casa para dejarlas a solas y feliz por ellas estaba.

Dianna se acomodó al lado de Lea y esta se abrazó a ella, las dos intentando recuperar la respiración normal. Ambas con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Te amo.-dijo Dianna mirando a los ojos a su acompañante.

-Yo también te amo, mi Lady Di.-dijo con una sonrisa sincera Lea al tiempo que se acercaba a su rubia para darle un dulce beso.

Y así fue como Dianna Elise Agron tuvo lo que tanto tiempo deseó tener como novia a Lea Michele Sarfarti y como cambió su relación entre la dos, ¿Quién sabe?, a lo mejor pronto lo sacarán a la luz.

NA: Hola, es posible que me queráis matar , esperando a que actualice "¿EL AMOR ES SIEMPRE LO MEJOR?" , en vez de que haga otra historia , pero estaba pensando en Achele y se me ocurrió esta historia, -Nigth.


End file.
